


all the best wishes.

by theholylight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, i decided to write a drabble where they meet for both of their birthdays, implied kuzupeko - Freeform, implied saioumamatsu, since today is natsumis birthday and yesterday was kaedes, t for natsumi's language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: On the day where everyone seemingly forgot, she meets her.(Or, Natsumi gets to know Kaede and gets her help to prank Fuyuhiko.)





	all the best wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned above, the romantic relationships are just implied here and there. The main interaction here is the developing friendship of Natsumi and Kaede in an AU where both attend Hope's Peak at the same time (in this AU, Kaede and co. are also a part of the Reserve course, a year under Natsumi and the others)
> 
> Also small mentions of Sato and all of that canon plot + Miu but its not the main focus of this drabble, either... (and not important enough to be tagged XD)

"Honestly, of course he has to be busy for my birthday..." 

Natsumi was grumbling, eyes focused straight on ahead towards the Hope's Peak building, where her brother was most likely having fun with his totally-not-girlfriend, Peko-chan. Did he really forget or...? Regardless, even if he did, his beloved little sister would remind him, in a hopefully hilarious manner. Fuyuhiko wouldn't know what hit him until he got the water balloons in his face, among other things...

... so occupied in her thoughts she was that she didn't notice when she bumped into someone until it was too late.

"Ah...!"

"Hey, bitch! Be careful!" Natsumi burst out before she could even think about the words leaving her mouth, glaring down her nose at the other blode, whom she recognized at once as a Reserve course student, which Natsumi herself wasn't... no, she had a talent, dammit...! "Actually important people walk here, you know!?"

"Huh? You bumped into me...!" it seemed this one had some fire in her, purple eyes glaring up at her as she gathered herself off the floor, where she fell when the older girl rammed into her. "Apologize!"

"Or what?" Natsumi bared her teeth, advancing on the other girl before the other blurted out...

"Or my boyfriends will get you back for it!" Kaede flipped some hair out of her face, narrowing her gaze on the other blonde. "Not that I need them to but... they are awfully protective of me..."

The elder took a moment to take it all in, amused. Instead of backing down, this girl.... heh, maybe she would do.

"You, what's your name?"

"It's not 'you', it's Kaede Akamatsu!" 

"Well then Worthlessmatsu, I think you and I are going to be great friends!" despite Kaede's protests, Natsumi began to walk her towards the main course building, an arm over her shoulder. "Oh-oh! Hold on! Did you actually say boyfriend _s_? As in plural? That just sounds golden!"

"You sound just like her..." the blonde with purple eyes muttered.

Neither girls noticed a shadow watching them quietly, before slinking away, their chance foiled by an accident encounter.

* * *

 

"So let me get this straight... you want to prank your brother because he forgot your birthday?"

"Yep!" Natsumi grinned. "Why do you ask?" 

Kaede turned to look at the trap they set on the door of Class 77-B's classroom, sighing when a silvernette walked in without noticing, getting decked out in water as a result and a shorter teen - who had to be the blonde who still hasn't said her name's brother - raging about that and wondering who 'had something against Peko!?' from what she could gather.

"... no reason at all."

Deciding to simply join the other in watching the scene unfold, Kaede kept quiet from that moment on. It had nothing on her boyfriend's pranks but... it was fun, regardless. It felt like a moment she would never forget, curiosily enough... even though it wasn't really how she envisioned spending the day after her birthday, either...

**Author's Note:**

> Since I love Natsumi and Kaede, I wanted to write something for them. Natsumi's treatment of Kaede in this drabble reflects her views on the other Reserve course students that I saw in the anime (or at least I understood it that way)
> 
> And Shuuichi and Kokichi would absolutely be the most protective boyfriends ever, which nobody would be able to guess from glancing at them and not knowing who they were. Kaede and co. in this drabble also have their 'in-game' personalities rather than their 'pre-game' ones, which is why Kaede reacted to Natsumi's provocations the way she did.
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
